What Little People Can Do
by TheBeatingOfTheDrums
Summary: Courfeyrac, now Gavroche's father, is kidnapped. It is up to Gavroche and Enjolras' investigation team, which includes Combeferre and Javert, to find him before it's too late. Mild Eponine/Enjy and Marius/Cosette. Reviews would be very nice.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I bug all my peoples with Courf/Gav stories but I CAN'T HELP IT. So yeah….enjoy this one! PS it's modern day/ 19th century. They have the technology such as phones and computers, yet all of the fashion and traditions are the same.**

A beautiful summer day at the beaches of France was all a young boy like Gavroche needed. A time to kick back and relax, even though he didn't do much relaxing. He ran in and out of the water constantly bringing all sorts of little treasures like shells back to the shore. Never had he been so free and joyful.

Three years ago, he was a street urchin who was being raised by Les Amis de l'ABC. So much had happened between now and then. His battle wounds were nothing but scars now. His tragic past was nothing but a weak memory in his brain. This was all because of a young lawyer, who so graciously allowed Gavroche to live with him. In fact, they had recently finished the adoption paper work. They were father and son. Who is this father? His name is Courfeyrac. He was the center of the Amis. Nothing could separate the two.

Courfeyrac only sat on the sand, not minding that the pesky particles were getting stuck on his trousers. He watched his son express his curiosity and imagination with every new treasure he found.

"What about this one, Papa?" Gavroche asked. "What's it called?"

Courfeyrac took the small shell in his hand and smiled at his son. "This is called a Baby's Ear." He said.

"Why would they call it a baby's ear?!"

The young man laughed and put it up to Gavroche's ear. "Because it looks like an ear that belongs to a baby. Doesn't it look a bit like Jean's ear? Or Adelaide's?"

Gavroche tilted his head and though for a moment before grinning. "I guess it does." He said, putting the shell in a small basket that was already full of shells. "I miss 'em, Papa. Jean and Adelaide…I miss 'Ponine and Enjolras…and Marius and Cosette…and Combeferre…I miss 'em all!" He said, throwing his hands in the air.

Courfeyrac sighed and nodded. "I miss them, too, Gav. We have to stay here for one more week. Then, we can go home and see them all. I'll make sure that is the first thing we do."

Gavroche smiled and sat down on the sand next to his father. "Thanks, Papa." He said, holding onto his arm as they both watched the waves.

"I'm about ready to head back to the house. Are you, my boy?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Yes, I am." Gavroche replied. He stood up and grabbed his basket of shells.

Courfeyrac held his arm around the boy as they began to walk back to their house across the street. "Tonight I was thinking about cooking some fish that we caught yesterday. How does that sound?" He asked.

"Sounds good. Will you pick all the bones out of mine?" Gavroche replied.

"I certainly will."

Gavroche leaned his head against Courfeyrac's waist as they walked home. As they were approaching the driveway, there was a sudden yell from Courfeyrac. The next thing Gavroche knew was that his father was bleeding severely from the head and was being dragged away by an unknown man. His face was evil looking. Green eyes full of hate and a snarl that was like a dog's. He was an ugly man.

"Papa!" Gavroche cried, dropping the basket of shells and running after the man.

"No, Gavroche!" Courfeyrac yelled. "Go home!"

The young man tried to jerk away from the other man's grasp, but he was holding him in a strong chokehold.

"Yes, little boy!" The evil man hissed. "Go home, or I'll murder your precious Papa right now."

Gavroche immediately began to run home. "I love you, Papa!" The boy cried, not turning around, and fearing that those may have been the last words he ever said to him.

There was a faint sound from behind him that sounded like Courfeyrac's voice, but he could not tell for he was running too fast. Gavroche ran into the house, and he went straight to the phone. In seconds he had punched in a number and a voice answered.

"This is the Enjolras residence. Eponine speaking." The voice said.

"'Ponine! It's Gavroche. Someone took away Papa! He made him bleed and said he would kill him if I didn't run away! Please help me!" The boy sobbed into the phone.

"Sweetheart, come here please! This is an emergency!" Eponine yelled away from the phone. There was a man's voice speaking with her and after a few seconds, Gavroche heard his voice.

"Gavroche, is this really happening? This is not a joke, is it?" It was Enjolras.

"No! It's serious! I'm scared, Enjolras!" The boy cried.

There was a short silence. "Okay, Gavroche, I'm going to send my team up there immediately. You will know some of them. Javert and Combeferre. They will assist you, and you must do everything they say, okay?" Enjolras explained.

"Okay, but please hurry!" Gavroche said.

Eponine spoke with her brother on the phone for a while longer to calm him down. Enjolras was now the leader of a crime investigation team. Javert, who turned 'good' after the revolution, was second in command with Combeferre at his side. They would surely help Gavroche find Courfeyrac.

**TBC!**


	2. Chapter 2

Combeferre sat in the chair in his office, filling out some paperwork for his boss. A new case had suddenly popped up about a robbery north of Paris. His team had not been assigned to it though, much to his disappointment. How had he come to being a special agent at a crime agency? Only God knows. Enjolras gave him the job, and he took it. Of course, there were many opportunities, but he felt with this job that he would be able to help more people.

There were footsteps coming from the stairway. He had memorized them to be belonging to their fearless leader, Enjolras. He leaned back in his chair, waiting to see his face pop up in the doorway. Soon, it did, but it did not look as normal as it usually did. His face was hardened like marble with fear and concern, and the muscles in his arms were tense. Enjolras quickly walked over to Combeferre with a file in his hands.

"I need you to go down to the house where Courfeyrac and Gavroche were staying. Courfeyrac was kidnapped and may be killed. Gavroche is there all by himself. Grab Javert and some others before you head out. Take all the equipment with you; you're gonna be there until he's found. I will be down there tomorrow night. Begin the search." Enjolras said.

Combeferre just stared at his boss. "Courfeyrac…he was kidnapped?" He said, feeling suddenly scared for his friend.

"Yes, Courfeyrac; and Gavroche is at the house all by himself. Get a move on and head down there, now!"

Enjolras quickly walked over to his office cube. Combeferre sat back for a moment or two. Courfeyrac, his good friend, had been kidnapped? Was he dead? What would happen to Gavroche if he was killed? Would he be orphaned again? No. Combeferre would not even think of Gavroche becoming an orphan again. He began to grab the essential investigation tools that were at his desk and stuffed them in a backpack.

"Javert!" He called out.

A man, who was in his early forties, soon appeared in front of him. "What do we need to do?" He asked with a look on his face that told Combeferre that he already knew of the case.

"We need to get all the equipment. Get Grantaire, JP, and Marius. We must be out of here in fifteen minutes to head over to Courfeyrac's work house down at the beaches."

"But, Pontmercy is on his day off."

"Get him. Alert him of the situation and he'll come." And with that, Combeferre was off. Javert shook his head before he began to round up the team.

"Marius, sweetie, please watch Jean for a moment. I have to go to the store to get some more pacifiers…he lost his last one." Cosette Pontmercy said to her husband, who was reading a book.

The young man looked up to his wife and smiled. "Yes, my darling." He said.

Marius set the book down on a table next to the chair. He walked into the nursery where their son was asleep in his crib.

"I'll be home in thirty minutes or so." Cosette said as she began to walk out the door.

Just as she was about to head down the stairs, she heard the phone ring. She walked over to the phone, which happened to be nearby, and answered it.

"This is the Pontmercy residence. Cosette speaking." She said in her soft voice.

"Cosette, it's Javert.** (- See what I did there? lol A/N)** I need Marius to report to the office immediately." The familiar voice said.

"But, monsieur, it is his day off."

"This is an emergency case. Courfeyrac was kidnapped, leaving the boy Gavroche all alone down at their beach house. I need him to report immediately. Courfeyrac may be dead, mademoiselle."

Cosette was silent for a moment. "Yes, monsieur, I will tell him. Merci." She said before hanging up. "Marius! Come here quickly!" She said.

In just a short matter of seconds, Marius was in front of his wife. "What is it, my love? Is something wrong?" He asked, holding his hands tightly in hers.

"Javert called. He said you must report immediately to the office. Courfeyrac's been kidnapped, and Gavroche is all alone at their house down by the beach. You must go!"

Marius was silent for a moment. "This must be a joke. I'm sorry for telling you that there was a bug in your hair when there wasn't, but this is not funny." He said.

"I am serious, Marius! Javert does not lie. He was being honest and sounded very concerned. Please, go! Courfeyrac might be killed."

It took a moment or two for Marius to agree. "Okay. I will go. I will see you soon, my darling." He said before giving her a quick, yet passionate kiss. "Kiss Jean for me please." He said before heading out the door.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Gavroche was hiding in Courfeyrac's bed, with a small frame in his hand. The photograph inside the frame was of him and his father along with a newly married couple. They were at Eponine and Enjolras' wedding. Courfeyrac and Gavroche were dressed neatly and looked extremely handsome. Eponine wore a beautiful white gown, while Enjolras wore his best red jacket and black trousers. This was one of the few pictures with Courfeyrac in it. Gavroche held the frame close to his chest and began to cry again.

He felt so much pain. The only man who really took care of him was now kidnapped. Gone. And dead? That was unknown. Who had been so evil and taken his dear father from him? Whoever it was, he was going to pay.

Hours passed before voices could be heard outside. Gavroche's eyes widened. Had these people been associated with Courfeyrac's kidnapper? The young boy hid under the covers of the bed. He heard the door burst open from down stairs. Voices were now filling the house.

"Gavroche!" A man yelled.

Gavroche's breathing sped up. How did he know his name? What was he doing here? What did he want from him? The door of Courfeyrac's bedroom slammed open. Gavroche shrieked a bit. The covers flew off him. In front of Gavroche was a man he knew. Javert.

"Come now, my boy. We must get you out of here immediately." He said, putting his gun back in his pocket.

Gavroche shook his head. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"We're going somewhere safe."

The boy held on tightly to the frame in his hands. "What if Courfeyrac comes back for me, and I'm not here?" He asked.

Javert picked the boy up in his arms and carried him as he walked downstairs. "What if the kidnapper comes back and gets you?"

"Then I'd be with my papa."

The man sighed and shook his head. "Gavroche, you can't stay here. It is not safe. What would Courfeyrac want you to do? Would he want you to stay here and be in danger, or go away with us where it's safe?"

Gavroche said nothing more. He held the picture frame close to his heart. "I miss him…" He said.

Javert looked to the boy before nodding and sighing. "I know you do. We will find him. I promise." He said.

Gavroche smiled slightly. "Merci." He said softly.

Javert walked outside the house. He put the boy in a truck with two other people in it. Marius and Jehan.

"There you are, Gav." Marius said, smiling slightly.

Gavroche didn't respond. He sat staring straight ahead of him. Marius noticed the boy's sadness. Jehan reached out for Gavroche and pulled him into his lap. Over his shoulder, he scanned the picture that the boy held.

"You look very handsome in that." He said.

Gavroche nodded slightly. His thumb rested on top of Courfeyrac's chest in the picture. "How long will it take them to find him?" He asked.

Marius looked to Jehan. They were not sure what to say. "Soon." Jehan said.

Enjolras was doing major research back at home. Eponine was watching Adelaide while he worked. There was nothing more to stress the couple out than this. Courfeyrac was kidnapped, possibly dead, and Gavroche was scared to death. Enjolras had not taken a break all day. The team kept emailing him any evidence they found. Currently, they found DNA samples that were being processed right now. In an hour or two, they would know who took Courfeyrac.

Eponine walked over to the desk where Enjolras sat at, typing furiously. "Enjy…" She said softly.

Enjolras did not listen to his wife. He continued typing information for an email that was going to be sent to Combeferre. In a matter of seconds, Enjolras had sent the email. He continued to do more research.

"Enjolras." Eponine said again, rubbing her hands on her husband's shoulders.

"What do you need, Eponine?" He asked rather harshly.

"What is the matter with you?" She questioned.

The man sat back in his chair and let out a heavy sigh. He pulled Eponine into his lap and held her tightly. "I'm sorry, Eponine…I'm just really scared. Courfeyrac has been my friend for years, and Gavroche has been like my own little brother ever since Courfeyrac brought him to us. I'm scared. I don't want to lose either of them." He said.

"It's okay, Enjolras. I'm scared, too. Gav is my brother. When he hurts, I hurt; and right now, I'm in a lot of pain."

Enjolras gently pressed his lips against Eponine's. It was nothing but a simple kiss, yet it gave Eponine a warming sensation. She held her hand to Enjolras' cheek.

"Please find him. I can't take the pain." She said.

Her husband nodded and smiled slightly. "I will, my love."


End file.
